Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a loading device for reels of paper tape and more particularly to a loading device for reels of paper tape wound on a central spool with a device for automatic ejection of the central spool.
In a well-known type of reel container, the reel rests by force of gravity on two parallel rollers which enable the unwinding of the reel but when the reel has been completely unwound, the central spool must be removed manually to make room for the new full reel. This type of container is not practical as a manual operation is required to remove the empty central spool.